


It's funny, what the darkness can hide

by ACK215



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dan is crazy, Dark, Death, Demons, Ghosts, I don't even know if the fandom tag is right for this..., I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk what i'm doing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Phil isn't as innocent as he thinks, Probably ooc, Supernatural Beings, angels...sort of?, first dan and phil fic, paranormal influences, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACK215/pseuds/ACK215
Summary: Phil has been kept hidden away for months, his days and nights spent in the darkness of a basement bedroom, visited occasionally by Dan, who Phil suspects has lost his mind. Phil's memory doesn't quite line up and he desperately wants to know what happened and how he can escape the hellish nightmare that is Dan.I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.





	1. dark dreaming

The bedroom was dark and smelled of sweat and sex, the scents caught in the tangle of black sheets. A man sat on the edge of the bed, his pale naked body marred with long raised scars and bruises. His eyes were shut tight against the overwhelming darkness, tears drying on sallow cheeks. Black hair was messed against his scalp, and a hand absent mindedly worked through the long oily strands. He was wishing for the millionth time that he had never agreed to this, that he had stayed in the safety of his home country and without the company of the other man. A shuddering breath escaped his chapped lips, and he curled inward on himself, knees against his bony chest.  
“I want to go home…” the words slipped from his mouth and dulled blue eyes widened in fear and focused quickly on the blackness of the open doorway, praying that the man hadn’t heard the hushed whisper.

  
“Oh...but you already are home my dear…” the voice came from behind him, and the black haired man could feel the other’s breath against his neck. “I brought you here, and where I am...well isn’t that home my love?” The dark haired man bit his lip, that statement would have been true a few months ago but now….

  
“I wasn’t...I’m sorry.” he stuttered, hating the way the tears had begun to burn his eyes. “I just...I miss our apartment and the city.” he dared to speak more, his breath catching in his throat as the other man traced fingers down the prominent outline of his spine.

  
“I know...I do too.” the man agreed, wrapping strong arms around his prisoner’s waist. “But you know we can never go back, not after what we did.” The dark haired man fought against his impulse to speak, No, what you did, I don’t remember anything. “Besides, don’t you like it here? Like it with me?” the man’s voice had dropped and a chill ran up and down the other’s beaten body.

 

“Y-yes Dan.” he said and relaxed at the man’s sigh of amusement.

  
“I’ve missed you Phil.” Dan said suddenly, burying his face into Phil’s neck. “You are so much different now, where did you go?” the words are muffled against the dark haired man’s skin and he swallowed. How can he act like the change had nothing to do with…

  
“P-people change.” he said slowly and felt Dan push himself away.

  
“Of course they do...but not like this.” he rolled to one side, his hand fumbling underneath a lamp shade before the old wiring coughed up enough energy to give the men a dim source of light. “You aren’t happy.” Dan continued, and his brown eyes are wide with anticipation, head tilted curiously to the side. Phil’s heart beat heavily against his ribs and he lowered his gaze, trying to come up with some sort of answer. Dan inched forward, hands cupping the sides of Phil’s face, forcing the blue eyes to meet his. “I want you to be happy.” he whispers and for a moment Phil can see the man he fell in love with, and then Dan’s face hardens. “But your happiness would mean letting you go out there, letting _them_ see you, touch you, speak to you… No, I won’t let that happen.”

  
“Dan…” Phil mutters and the brown eyes soften.

  
“I’m protecting you.” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead. “You’re safe here, and they won’t get you...I’ll make sure of that.” Dan’s sentences are beginning to run into each other, and his eyes are unfocused. “I-I’m doing the right thing. They...they’ll kill you.” Phil tries to break free from the death grip Dan has on his face and the brown haired man lets him go to grab his torso in a loosely gripped hug.

  
“Dan….who are they?” Phil asks quietly, because in all these months hidden in the back room of a run down apartment, Dan has never once given him a reason why they’re here, why he did this.

  
“They...they wanted to take you away from me…” Dan’s eyebrows knit together and sweat drips down the sides of his head. “They said that you’d be back...but I knew...I knew they wanted you to stay.” his hands clumsily clutch at Phil’s back and the other man hisses as Dan’s nails bite into the delicate flesh.

  
“Who?” Phil asks, nearly breathless.

  
“Them...I don’t know. I can’t see their faces anymore.” Dan answered, and Phil can feel the racing of his heartbeat.

  
“Why are we here Dan? Why aren’t we home?” Phil asks, his questions becoming more confident.

  
Dan snarls and roughly shoves Phil away, jumping from the bed to stand threateningly above Phil.

  
“Don’t act so stupid!” he shouts and Phil flinches, pulling himself into a sitting position on the far side of the bed, frightened eyes fixed on Dan. “You know what happened...you know what we did!” his face is crooked in the shadows and Phil can feel the rising anger, the rising darkness that clouds rational thought from the man who he’d once loved. “I won’t go back there, and you won’t either, not while I’m still here.”

 

“I can’t...I don’t understand.” Phil is pleading but the words don’t reach Dan’s ears.

  
“I want to protect you from the things we did, the things that they’ll kill us for.” Dan whispered, crawling over the bed to level his face with Phil’s. “But you won’t let me, will you darling. All these questions, all this whining, I thought you loved me.” Phil’s blue eyes close against the feverish glare and fresh tears roll down his ruined cheeks.

  
“I did.”

* * *

 

The darkness has never felt so overpowering, so lonely. Phil curls further into himself, blood dried on his lips and body aching. Dan had never been so rough, or so violent with him. He whined into the tear-wet pillow and wished for the millionth time that he could be anywhere else. The air is thick with the scent of _him_ and Phil wants to block it out but he can’t because it’s everywhere and it’s mixed up in his mind and memories. The thought of him is edged with ice now, and it is a feeling that Phil had never expected to associate with his lover, and yet here he is. Phil turns over, ignoring the pain in between his legs and stinging as the scrapes on his back come in contact with the bed sheets.

Dan had been confusingly different tonight, his behavior had slipped between the coldness he was used to, and the all too familiar rage and violence but there had been something else. Some sort of weakness had shown through the facade, some part of him had broken for a moment, revealing the odd state of his mind. Something was wrong with Dan, and though his earlier demeanor had already revealed his insanity, Phil had to admit, tonight had been a surprise.

He ran long fingers through his matted hair and lets loose a long sigh. He was alone now, Dan would always leave him alone after he had his way. Phil supposed it was Dan’s way of saying he cared. Phil was grateful for the alone time at first, but now it feels suffocating and much too isolating. He thinks that he must be going crazy alongside his lover, that he has become so accustomed to the company of Dan and Dan only that the slightest separation has left him too anxious. However maybe that was how it always had been, Phil ponders, trying to think back to the days when he was whole and when Dan wasn’t a psychopath.

“I just want to know _why_.” he whispers into the darkness, wanting so badly to know and to understand. He wants to escape this place, run into the arms of somebody trusted, but then again, he had trusted Dan with his life. Phil closes his eyes and waits for the blissful release of sleep, hoping that he wouldn’t wake to the glittering eyes of his captor staring from across the room.

* * *

 

Dan bowed his head over the sink, letting the water run down over his scalp, sinking into the feel of coldness that sinks over his overheated body.  His mind is trying to process what he had done, remembering the highlights, the moans and the pained shouts and muffled crying. He gasps flinging himself from the sink, staring wide eyed into the mirror, catching sight of himself. 

“What have you done?” he speaks slowly, angrily to his reflection. “What have you  _ done _ !” His fist is slammed onto the marble counter, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. He lifts his head to meet the eyes of his mirror counterpart, and hardly flinches as his double moved of it’s own accord. 

“You know what I’ve done, and therefore what you’ve done.” the double said, it’s voice deep and rough and foreign. “I am merely doing my job, and you have no control.” 

“You need to stop this!” Dan cries, “I can’t keep doing this!” his voice breaks and the thing in the mirror smiles. 

“I will never stop...at least not until Phil Lester is dead.” 


	2. Bloodied Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is not okay and Phil is confused

The morning was grey and sour, Dan found it comforting as he lounged on the well-worn couch. His eyes flicked between the monotonous news broadcast advising citizens of the recent murders and the drifting of dark, waterlogged clouds. His mind was fuzzy and there were odd bits of anger and hopelessness scattered throughout his subconscious. He sat straighter, watching as rain began to drip down the windows of the apartment building. Dan shook his head and got to his feet, making his way to his bedroom to get properly dressed for the day. He hesitated in the doorway, eyes glancing down the dark hallway. Phil was probably still hurting from last night. Dan felt something itch in his chest and he swallowed, knowing that he was feeling guilt for his actions, but he could not bring himself to care.

The door shuts carefully behind Dan as he descends down the rickety wooden stairs and out the front door. The world outside is quiet save for the pattering of rain against the rough pavement. Dan lifts the hood of his sweatshirt over his curly hair and lowers his head as he walks down the cracked asphalt of the broken down town. The people give him a wide berth and he is grateful, though he knows that the people do it not because they fear him, but because they fear people like him. Outsiders who don’t speak, don’t look up. Dan wonders why they haven’t called any sort of authorities on him, with how flighty these people are. He shrugs his stiff shoulders and turns the corner, unsurprised by the hand that takes his.

“Hey there kid, you got any cash?” the man is frail looking and appears to have neglected personal hygiene. Dan stares at him and his pathetic cardboard box in disgust, shaking the bony hand away.

“None that I’m willing to part with.” he snarls and the man’s face falls.

“Please? I’ve got nothing…” he tries and Dan barks a harsh sounding laugh.

“I haven’t got a thing either old man, why do you think I’m holed up in a place like this?” The old man shuffles his feet and cocks his head as he takes in the dark clothing and unconvincing grimace displayed on the young man’s pale face.

“Everybody’s got something.” he says and licks his lips.”I had me a great girl once, don’t you?” Dan scoffs and shakes his head, seeing that this man is trying the pity card.

“I’m not going to pay you anything.” Dan said and pushed the man to the side. The man makes a surprised grunt and falls against the pavement. Dan watches and smiles down at the man, whose expression melts from surprise to fear.

“W-What are you doing?” he cries as Dan picks him up by the collar.

“Oh be quiet old man, you’ve got no say in this, and who are you to ruin my fun?” the man swallows at the flickering between red and brown in the man’s eyes.  

“I-I” the man stutters and Dan growls.

“You’re going to come with me, and nothing will happen to you.” he says cooly, setting the old man down. The man wipes at the tear falling from his cheek. If he were a younger man he might run or try to fight his way out of the situation, but he is not a young man and he is all too aware of the death sentence this man has promised.  

“You’re the killer the news is warning about, aren’t you?” the man speaks softly and Dan’s crooked smile is all the answer he needs.

“Oh don’t worry.” he says, red flashing in his eyes. “The news does have a tendency to over exaggerate, don’t they?”

 

* * *

 

The alley is soaked with the color red. Blood is against the brick walls, the black asphalt, the chain link fence. The man is slumped over, his face far from recognizable and his body in a vicious state of upheaval. Dan crouches over the body, blood covering his entire form. There is a smile on his lips as he traces a hand down the old man’s beaten face, taking the digits and licking them clean of the red stains. He smiles at the irony taste and leans back, slipping his knife from his pocket. He turned the old man on his back, ripping away the shirt to reveal a wrinkled back, riddled with cuts and bruises. Dan twists the handle of the knife in his fingers, humming as he dug the blade into the dead flesh, carving a symbol that marked the kill as his own.

He sits back against the cool brick and sighs, the rain dripping down his face. He lets loose a laugh then, one of pure madness and evil intent. He is uncertain of who he is, who he has become and he is most uncertain as to why he enjoys this so damn much. He thinks it must have to do with the other entity currently sharing his headspace, but of course that other _thing_ has him all mixed up and confused. His memories are covered in a blood red filter and he is unable escape the carnal instincts and impulses of this creature.

The rain is steadily getting worse and Dan hauls himself mechanically to his feet, knowing that soon someone will find this man and his name will be added to the long list of murders plaguing the city. Dan stares at his blood spattered form and sighs, stripping of his oversized sweatshirt, leaving only a tight black shirt to cover his chest. His pants are dark and the blood stains are not as noticeable, as for his face...He leans back, letting the rain wash away more blood and grime. He smiles into the downpour, the cold made him for more alive, more grounded, but that might just be the creature in his head. Scrubbing at his face, the man makes his way down the alley, his shoes squeaking. He holds the sweatshirt under his arm, hoping people associate the wetness with the rain and not fresh blood.

The street is quiet, people don’t like walking in the rain, and Dan is happy for the relative silence. He takes his hands from his pockets, studying them as the shake uncontrollably. Hints of worry surface as he stares at the dark red that is stuck beneath his nails, and he can feel panic claw at his chest. There is something wrong with him, what is happening? Dan stumbles, his footing weak and sloppy as he walks toward the towering apartment complex that he has been calling home. He wipes away tears; what is this? Flashes of the man’s screams ring in his ears and he can see the life leak from the elder’s dull blue eyes again and again with every blink. He is aware of his own screaming as he fumbles with the door handle. There are people here now, surging around him and taking hold of his arms, holding him up.

“No!” he shouts and pushes them away, tears mixing with the rainwater on his reddened cheeks.

“You don’t look okay kid.” a man says, and Dan focuses on the broadness of his shoulders and the darkness of his glare. He is familiar and Dan can vaguely remember a face like his, lying below him as the knife is cold in his grip. It was younger, innocent but still edged with that same intense darkness present in the man’s facial features. Oh god, Dan had killed this man’s child. Dan’s face goes white and he shakes his head.

“I’m sorry...I-I-” he doesn’t finish the sentence, falling backwards into the safety of the apartment building, the door closing on the man’s suspicious gaze. He slams the lock in place, stepping back. His breaths are coming in quick gasps and his eyes are wide and terrified. What has he done? What is he doing?

_Shhh little boy, it is alright_

The voice is cold and calming and oh so comforting. Dan bows his head, sinking to cower on the dirty floor of the entryway.

_You’re alright, calm down._

The voice is insistent and Dan feels his heart rate dropping and his lungs starting to receive a steady air flow. He sits up, leaning against the railing of the stairs. He is dimly aware that this voice is the source of all this, the reason why he’s forced to kill, to hurt. But Dan can’t find it in himself to fight against the soothing tones and warm fuzzy feeling filling his head.

_Go upstairs boy._

It is not a suggestion and Dan complies to the command, his tired body aching for the company of another warm one beside it. He walks slowly and barely opens the door before he is bolting across the living room and down the short hallway, throwing back the bolt and leaping onto the bed. Phil, who had been asleep, wakes with a fearful shout, raising his arms to protect himself from the onslaught of Dan’s heated form. He mewls as Dan curls heavily around him. Phil is glad he slipped on the clothing Dan had  tried to hide from him. He leans against the headboard, his confused eyes trailing over his once lover’s sweat slick form. He can smell the blood on the man’s clothes and skin; He can feel the slimy wetness of tears against his shoulder and sweat sticky forehead pressed into his neck.

“D-Dan?” he whispers and the brown haired man whines.

“I...I’m not okay” he says, “It made me...I don’t want to anymore Phil.” the man’s voice is breaking on every other word, his chest heaving.

“What made you? The...the people you talked about last night?” Phil questions and Dan nods.

“It wants me to do it again...it wants me to hurt you.” he mumbled and Phil’s heart starts beating faster. Dan is vulnerable, he is like his old self, clinging to him and crying. Phil swallows, if there is ever a time to escape, this is it. He makes a small movement toward the edge of the bed only for Dan to latch his arms tightly around his back. “You can’t leave me!” he cries and the sound breaks Phil’s heart.

“I can’t live like this anymore.” Phil responds and moves again. The door is open, freedom is waiting just a few feet away. Dan goes stiff and Phil stops, fear flooding his system.

“ _You can’t leave_.” Dan says but the voice is not his own. It is deep and rough and unpleasant. He backs away and grips at Phil’s shoulders. The black haired man stared up into the eyes of his friend, finding them a deep red.

“Dan?” he says and Dan smiles.

“ _I will not allow for you to leave. You are needed here_.” the voice snarled and Phil swallowed.

“Needed here for what? To waste away in the darkness of some broken down apartment?” his words were angry and the thing who had once been Dan smiled cruelly.

“ _The reason is none of your concern and it is not my intention for you to “waste away”. That would be much to...peaceful.”_  

“You want to kill me, don’t you?” Phil says slowly and closes his eyes at Dan’s smile.

“ _Ah such a smart boy, no wonder Dan is captivated by you.;  I am beginning to understand his affections toward you.”_

“Get out of him!” Phil’s voice is breaking and tears threaten to spill from dull blue eyes. “Leave us alone!” Dan backed away, his movements felt wrong, they were smoothed and rough at the same time. It looked as if a robot was trying to act human. Dan stood against the doorway, red eyes glittering.

“ _You should have realized by now, I am not leaving this body nor am I leaving this town without the pleasure of having ruined yours and all your pathetic fans lives.”_ he grinned, “ _I do live for chaos after all.”_ With that, the blood covered man backed into the darkness.


	3. The Demon arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets a free day and Phil meets a demon

The man had waited for hours, his body tucked in on itself and eyes shut tight against the darkness that clung to everything in the small, closet like room. Phil was sure that Dan would return and with him, the demon that seemed intent on destroying them. He wondered if Dan had known about the monster if he'd even tried to fight against it as it...as it tortured him. Or did Dan like what he had done? Had he done any of this on purpose? Phil wanted to believe that everything bad thing that Dan had done to him was because of the monsters influence, but he couldn't shake the thought that perhaps his lover had enjoyed the pain he'd caused.

Phil sighed, turning onto his side and staring at the gleaming of the brass door handle from across the room. He wondered if that door were to open, and assuming it was devoid of a black clad man,would be brave enough to escape? The thought sent shivers down his bony spine. Could he? The idea of leaving this place, venturing out into an unknown territory, not knowing what the hell to do? It was terrifying, but necessary in order to be free.

Another hour passed and Phil finally made the decision to get up. It wasn't as if he never left the bed, it was just that he normally felt no desire to move around. It was always a painful struggle for Dan to get him out of the bed and into the lounge for meals. Now however, Phil crept to the door, pressing an ear against the rough wood, listening for any sign of his housemate. Sounds filtered through the old wood, water running and pots clanging. Dan was making dinner. Phil sat back, wonderful, an awkward meal between a demon and his prisoner.

Phil returned to the bed, switching on the lamp to read one of the books Dan had let him keep all those months ago. It was an interesting read, fantasy he thinks, full of dragons and princesses. His eyes fall into a rhythmic pattern, following lines of small text back and forth across a pale page. He was so enticed by the plot that he failed to notice the man in the doorway.

“What book is that?” Dan asked and Phil startled, the book falling to the floor.

“Uh…” was the reply. Dan rolled his eyes and picked the volume from it's unfortunate landing place.

“Cool.” He remarked, setting the book on a nearby  end table. “Dinners ready.” He continued, his tone tight, body rigid.

“You seem normal.” Phil said, eyeing the man with a critical stare. “Where's the threats and physical attacks?” Dan’s eyes were sad as he cast his gaze to meet the ice blue of Phil's.

“I’m me Phil, it's allowing me time to be myself...and I want to spend it with you.” the words sounded sincere, but Phil remained on edge.

“What did you make?”

“Pasta.”

“Oh.” Phil swung his legs over the side of the bed, hands clutching at the blankets. “So, it'll be back?” the question seemed childlike, especially when spoken in Phil's frightened tone.

“...Yes.” Dan said, his hand resting on the doorknob. “I'm going to eat now, you're welcome to join me.” He turned to leave before twisting back around. “Phil, I want you to leave, to get as far away from me as you can...but the second I do, he will return and force me to do something I'll regret.” His eyes shone as he pleaded, “Please don't make me...kill you.” Phil nodded silently and pushed past Dan on his way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

The rain had stopped hours ago, but Dan still felt the need to wear a hooded jacket. His shoes were heavy against the pavement and he glanced behind him at the man who'd he'd imprisoned. Phil’s skin is paler than ever before and against the weak fall sunlight he seems almost translucent. His eyes were wide as he took in the city, his hands reaching to catch orange leaves as they drifted through the cool fall breeze.

“Its pretty, right?” Dan asked and smiled at Phil's enthusiastic nod. “I like it here, it's peaceful.” Dan continued, taking in a deep draught of the crisp air.

“Why did you never take me outside before?” Phil s voice was not accusing or angry, just sad. Dan tried not to let tears fall as he turned to Phil.

“I never could before...he wouldn't let me.” Phil looked away and then suddenly back again, his eyes filled with urgency.

“Then why is it letting you now?” his voice was tight and anxious, eyes darting around the street, searching for some sort of escape.

“Because it knows you won’t try to leave.” Dan said glumly, taking Phil’s hands. The black haired man flinched but his eyes slowly met Dan’s. “Shh, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“But you will!” Phil shouted, pushing at Dan’s chest. “You always will!” tears flowed freely from the pair’s cheeks, both trying to find something to say and falling short of whatever the correct answer was supposed to be.

“I-I know.” Dan said softly, “And that’s why I want to spend moments like these with you, to have something good in our lives.” he grabbed at Phil’s hand again and frowned as the other refused the gesture. “You know I don’t want to hurt you right? I hate every second that he is in control...It messes with my head, makes me sick. I don’t want to do the things I’ve done, will do. I just want to go home and curl up on the couch and scroll through endless pages of meaningless crap with you. I just want to be normal again.”

Phil swallows and scrambles to look anywhere but Dan’s face as he goes over his next words. The speech had been touching and so utterly real; Phil could feel the raw emotion dragging through each sentence. However after months of abuse, he couldn’t just let some worded attempt at making things better sway him. There was nothing Dan could do to make up for the pain and the fear he’d caused.  

“I know Dan...but wanting something isn’t the same as actually having it. We can never be the same, this relationship we have...it’s broken and I’m not sure anything we can do can repair it.” Phil took a deep breath, hating the devastated look on Dan’s face. He wanted to say that he didn’t love Dan anymore, but couldn’t seem to get the words to roll off his tongue. He hated himself for it, but he still could feel the warm sensation of affection swirling in his mind as he looked at the man. Phil stumbled backwards, screaming at himself to let Dan go, to say the four words and watch the despair blossom in the contours of Dan’s face.

Dan’s eyes widened as Phil fell, mouth opening in concern as the man muttered incoherently.

“I-I.” Phil stuttered, trying to continue the sentence. “I-I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” Dan said, fists forming at his sides. “You don’t love me anymore.” Phil closed his eyes and hung his head, the clarity of his actions sending Dan into an internal panic.

“I...I can’t afford to, not when it just makes this all worse.” Phil cried throwing his hands over his head as Dan made a move forwards.

“We’re going home.” Dan growled, taking hold of Phil’s wrist and yanking him down the sidewalk.

* * *

 

The apartment air was damp with the recent rain and Phil recoiled at the molded taste. He sat in the living room, watching as Dan paced back and forth in front of the television set.

“He wants me to hurt you.” he said, staring at Phil with an unreadable expression. Phi’s hands fidgeted with the sofa cushions as he met the glare.

“Do you?”

“No. Not...not normally.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He’s messing with my mind, he’s amplifying emotions, dampening my capability to feel empathy or kindness. He is making me want it, to take pleasure from the pain of others.” Dan’s voice was colder, more mechanical. Phil’s heart started to race, and he pressed himself further into the comfort of the couch.

“Fight.” he whispered and Dan tilted his head, leaning forward. Phil gulped, knowing he was losing Dan, the creature was taking control. “Fight him Dan!” the words came out stronger and he felt the thing’s fury as Dan reeled back, clutching at his head.

“Get out!” he cried, clawing at his scalp, causing blood to bubble and drip. Phil watched in horror as something did emerge from the man’s body.

The creature was made of red flames, and it shimmered as it stretched out from the thrashing body. It appeared humanoid, though it’s features flickered as it moved. The eyes were deep and dark and malicious, boring into Phil’s soul, causing the black haired man to clutch his chest and howl with pain. The creature stepped out from Dan, though one could still catch glimpse of faint red trails leading back to the now still body.

“ _You told him to fight, and he did. But do not be fooled into thinking he won, oh no little Lester. I allowed him to expel me from his mind, all so I could show you who I am.”_ the thing drifted closer and lifted Phil’s chin with burning fingers. “ _You should be honored, I don’t show myself off to my victims very often.”_

“So, you’re going to kill me then?” Phil asked, attempting to show no fear though the creature could clearly sense the man’s panic. 

“ _ Oh no, that would be too boring. I’d much rather play for a bit longer, you are especially fun. I love the way you sound, the way you feel...oh how could I waste my chance? _ ” the demon moved back in the direction of Dan, it’s smile a mass of molten fangs. It began to sink back into it’s chosen host, but stopped midway through, staring at it’s victim. “ _ Do not think that because I like you, I will let you go. I am quite excited to witness your death, to feel your life draining in my hands...oh it makes me shudder. Now you best prepare yourself. I’m feeling a bit pent up and your pained mewls are such a sweet remedy.. _ ” the thing finished it’s descent into Dan and Phil felt coldness spreading over his body as he met Dan’s glowing red eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters will all be short, I need to post sections of the story when I finish them or else I'll never get them posted. I suck at long things anyway, I mean I could if I tried, but....I'm sort of lazy? 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it very much!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil dreams of angels while Dan dreams of Demons. Also police.

 

The apartment was dark against the early morning sky, it’s grimy brick sporting large swaths of rotting vines and the stains of a recent rainfall. It was a somber building on the edge of a somber town and the sole occupants seemed to be very private people. Only one was seen usually, a tall, brown haired man with soft chocolate colored eyes. He wore black most days and was seen acting what most of the locals considered ‘strange’ on multiple occasions. 

Officer Jonas was a woman of routine, and her usual spectating of Mr. Daniel Howell had been interrupted by the sudden arrival of a new body exiting the apartment. Her first thought was that it was a Mr. Phil Lester, who was assumed to live with Dan, though he hadn’t been seen in months. 

The new man was skinny, his bones showing through too pale skin with every movement. His black hair had grown out and appeared unwashed and unkempt. His eyes were not as she had seen them through a computer screen, they were duller, darker almost. He was still tall, yet his gait was one of man who was afraid, hunched and flighty as if he expected a beating to come at any moment. 

This is what caught Officer Jonas’s attention. She had suspected abuse for a while now, but without a proper search warrant or motive to inspect further, she had been able to do nothing. She’d wanted to, but it couldn’t exactly be confirmed that Phil lived in this apartment, or that he was being hurt. This was the proof she needed. 

With experienced precision, she took to writing notes on her notepad, stopping only to snap a few photos here and there. It wouldn’t be until she looked closer at the pictures that she would discover the smoky black that flowed from Daniel Howell’s eyes. 

* * *

 

Phil closed his eyes against the continued assault of daylight, surprised to find himself in the living room covered in a light blanket. He sat up, eyes darting around the apartment, finding it lighter and much more comforting than he remembered. Another revelation was made when he discovered he felt no pain, no aches, nothing. He frowned, noticing that his body had filled out, that the scars had faded and the repressed pulsing of fear had been erased. Phil wanted to cry, this was another one of his dreams. He’d wake soon enough to feel the pains rush back and the dark feeling of hopelessness swirl around his mind. 

“You know this isn’t real already so I’m not even going to try the innocent little kid trick.” a voice said and Phil whirled around to face a young boy around the age of eleven. His golden curls framed his small fair skinned face and accented his brilliant blue eyes. He stood behind the couch, his clothes a mixture of white themed deinem and soft cloth. Phil frowned, his mind trying to work over why a child was suddenly in his dreamscape. 

“W-What?” Phil muttered, eyes trailing the child as he walked around the couch to stand beside the television. 

“Oh never mind Philip, It doesn’t matter anymore.” the child gave him a reproachful look as Phil opened his mouth to utter more questions. “No, none of that. At least not right now.” the boy said kindly. Phil shut his mouth, frown deepening. The boy smiled and clasped his hands together. 

“My name is Cael, and I’m here to help you fight Pyas.” His face turned grave, his hands falling to his sides as he moved closer to Phil. The black haired man inched away, distrustful of this sudden apparition. “You need not fear me Phil, I’m not going to hurt you.” the boy said calmly, stopping and extending a small hand. Phil tentatively grasped it in a loose shake, starting to realize that this child would not harm him. 

“You can fight that monster?” Phil asked, and the boy, Cael, nodded. 

“Yes, I am sorry I wasn’t able to reach you sooner, there were complications in the transportation department.” his cheeks colored with embarrassment as he spoke and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I also apologize that Pyas was the first of our people you met. Not all of us are like him, in fact most of us are of my classification, Angel Class.” 

“Angels?” Phil muttered sarcastically and the boy pulled a face. 

“Yes I know that sounds rather pretentious, but we modeled the name after the human concept of an angel...they are good beings, yes?”

“I suppose so.” Phil answered, his thoughts felt slow, his mind overworked as he tried to process the information. The boy gave him a shy, apologetic grin and placed a soft skinned palm against the man’s forehead.

“Here, let me help you.” the boy’s fingers glowed light blue and Phil felt his mind clear and sharpen. The boy’s words no longer made him feel as if he were being thrown about. 

“Thanks.” Phil said and the boy withdrew his hand. His studied it for a moment, wincing at the dark tendrils that curled around the thin fingers. 

“This situation is worse that I’d thought. He has imprinted on you.” the boy’s eyes were fearful, which was not reassuring. 

“Imprinted?” 

“He has...left a mark on you, so that you cannot be claimed by anyone else. He has merged part of himself with your essence...he must like you.” 

“He...uh mentioned something like that...the whole, liking me thing. He said that wouldn’t change his mind, that he would still kill me.” Phil said quietly and the boy’s face flashed with anger and then melted into something akin to confusion. 

“That makes little sense. I know Pyas, he would not kill someone he loved.” 

“Love?” 

“Unless his host is influencing him, did you and Pyas’s host have a loving relationship?” Cael questioned and Phil felt his cheeks flare red.

“Yes, we did.” Cael nodded vigorously.

“Your lover's affection toward you has affected the bond between you and Pyas. Instead of master and victim, it is more like a troubled pair of lovers. Pyas loves you, or his subconscious has become attached in a way he is unused to. He feels the love at different times, perhaps feeding off of his host’s affection. That is why his host is able to break free at points and show you compassion. Pyas would not let this happen for any of his other kills, in fact he’s kept you longer than he usually does.” Cael took a deep breath and cocked his head. “Did that make any sense?”

“Sort of? I think I understand. Dan’s love corrupted his brain and now he likes me?” 

“Basically. This makes things a bit more complicated. We will have to get him to release you, and his host. That is when I may fight him and hopefully capture him.” Cael’s face darkened as he looked away. “Or destroy him.” Phil shuddered and sank back into the couch cushions. 

“How soon can this happen? I don’t think I can take much more of this.”  Cael held his chin in thought, staring absently into space. Phil watched him with lidded eyes, his body and mind suddenly feeling very tired. Phil wondered if Cael’s magic had worn off and his brain was back to being sluggish and useless in trying to follow any of what the boy said. 

“I’m not sure and I am very sorry for that.” Cael said at last, his blue eyes shining with pity. “I want to tell you that it will be easy or that we will succeed.” he shuffled his feet a bit and seemed lost for words. 

“I don’t want this dream to end.” Phil muttered softly, curling his knees to his chest. “I like not feeling the pain.” The boy perked up, jumping onto the couch beside Phil. 

“It doesn’t have to end quite yet! I can keep you under for a few more minutes!” Phil’s hopes were dampened by the short amount of time but seeing the boy’s obvious delight in helping him, he decided not to voice his opinion. Instead he went for a much safer option, a question concerning the boy’s world. 

“So, what class is Pyas in?” The boy shrugged and let out a sigh.

“Demon class...I mean I would think that would be pretty self explanatory.” Phil did not like the child's indignant tone and raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing about this is obvious to me, sorry.” Cael chuckled.

“Of course not, I’m sorry.” 

“You better be.” Phil joked, god it felt so good to feel this way again, feel happy. 

“There is one more class, Middle Class, for those who are not one either extreme end of the spectrum.”

“Who are your people? Where do you come from?” Phil asked, curiosity taking over. Cael’s eyes narrowed and he drew back.

“I am not sure I should be telling you so much, I’m not supposed to tell humans about us, or what we are, what we do.” His eyes dropped and his hands busied themselves with the edge of his frayed white jean jacket. Phil felt a spike of annoyance. 

“I think I have the right to know, after what one of your people did to me! What he’s doing now!” Cael winced and looked back to meet the icy glare. 

“I know, I just….I’m not one to break law.” 

“Fine, don’t explain, just continue to ruin my life.” Phil crossed his arms and turned away, knowing he looked like a selfish child, but at this point he didn’t really care. 

“Okay, okay...I’ll tell you.” the boy sighed, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. “My people are not human, though I suppose you gathered as much. We are of an ancient race, ones of great power, though as of late many of us have fallen to violent ways, choosing the path of evil over the path of light.” the boy paused and stared intently at Phil. It occurred to the black haired man that the eyes of this child were much too old, they were intense and worn in ways that a child’s gaze should never be. This was not a boy in front of him, this was a creature far older than himself and far more powerful. “Do you believe in good and evil?” the question reached Phil’s ears slowly and he sat in moments of silence as he mulled over his answer. 

“I think so, at least I think that everyone has the capability to be good and that they always have a choice to make their actions ‘good’.” The boy seemed pleased with the answer and smiled lightly before continuing.

“Anyways our name, our collective species title has been forgotten, and we have taken to being called the Lost Ones.”

“Because you lost your name?” Phil offered and Cael rolled his eyes. 

“Aren’t you a genius?” He found happiness in the fact that he had caused Phil to smile again, and not the small pained smile that the man had grown accustomed to, but a real, glowing grin. “We have always been here, under the surface of your human existence, hidden behind layers of your unremarkable bodies and numbers. My people are not very large population wise and so it was easy to lie beneath your society. We are like humanity in anatomy and brain capacity, although we possess powers that humans only dream about.” He stopped at the curious look on his audience’s face.

“Mostly mental abilities, like appearing in dreams and taking over bodies. We can also fly and control time. They are curses as much as they are blessings.” Cael’s eyes unfocused and he seemed to be lost in thought. Phil thought this information over, his head thrumming with a constant pain. His headache was worsening. 

“And some of you use this ability to torture humans?” Phil questioned softly, anger barely contained in the smoothness of the statement. Cael had the decency to hunch his shoulders in shame. 

“I am sorry that this is the way you’ve come to know my people, and I know we can never fix what our mistakes have bred.” Cael took a shuddering breath, pulling himself away from the couch. He stood with his arms wrapped around himself and tears brimming in his half shut eyes. “It is our fault that Pyas escaped his prison, it is my fault he is here.” 

Phil swallowed though he made no move to comfort the child or to comment on his statements. Cael steeled himself, forcing his gaze to meet Phil’s and the man felt the raw emotional power stirring within the child as he spoke. “I promise you that I will make this right, that I will stop the monster and free you of this pain.” 

Phil gave the child a small smile and the boy grinned in return.

“Thank you.” Phil whispered as the room faded to black. 

* * *

  
  


Dan watched as the demon paced across the darkened space that made up his mindscape. He knew it’s name now, Pyas, and he had never been more angry at the evil being. 

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you have killed us by now?” the brown haired man snapped, causing the demon to stop and stare at it’s unwilling host. 

Pyas no longer appeared as a flame monster, in Dan’s mind there was no need for the illusion, Dan had learned to not fear the demon in either form. Now, Pyas chose to look like a man, and though he could not quite pinpoint why, he thought it must have something to do with his sudden affection for the human being. Pyas’s dark face was sharp and angular, but very handsome. His eyes were brooding and surprisingly colored a light amber. He wore his black hair in a short pony tail tied neatly at the nape of his neck. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into black slacks, a red tie hanging loose from his neck. He was barefoot for whatever reason and his feet were large and skinny, veins stuck up from the pale flesh, pulsing with the beings false heartbeat, for Pyas was not alive, not technically. Now his sharp eyes focused on his host, a fanged smile curling on his scarred lips. 

“Would you rather I kill you now? I thought you humans valued your life above all else.” his voice was deep and smooth, running between Dan’s ears with a comfortable hum. 

“I don’t fear death.” Dan replied, which Pyas thought, was not a clear answer. 

“Oh I know that, I’ve lived inside your head for months now Daniel, it is not hard to find out your secrets.” Pyas said striding closer to where Dan was standing. 

“Then you know I don’t fear you.” Dan snarled, straining against the invisible restraints that held him in one place. 

“I don’t believe you Daniel.” Pyas hummed, sliding a hand down Dan’s face. “You might not fear what I could do to you...but you fear what I make you do to Phil Lester.” The demon smiled at the horrified expression on his host’s face. “I see I’ve struck a chord.” 

“I hate you!” Dan screamed, eyes filling with tears and face reddening. Pyas only tilted his head.

“I don’t know how I feel about that. Hate is such a strong emotion...it does not belong in you.”

“You don’t belong here!” Dan retorted, wiping at the tears angrily. “Why can’t you just leave?” Pyas opened his mouth to answer when he paused, a panicked confusion taking the place of the smug unconcern. 

“I-I… I don’t want to.” he said finally, his voice very small. 

“What?” Dan asked, staring dumbfounded at the demon who had broken his own rule of never showing emotion. 

“I can’t explain it.” Pyas continued, staring at Dan with a crease deepening between his eyebrows. “I just don’t want to...leave you or Phil. There is something connecting me to you in a way that I am unfamiliar with.” the demon backed away, his hands rising to rub at his face as if he could wipe away the odd emotions. 

“Does this mean you’ll stop making me hurt people?” Dan questioned hopefully. At once Pyas jerked, his head snapping as he glared at the man.

“Do you not understand that the pain of others sustains me? That the hurting is my way of feeding? I am not human, boy. To stop would mean my demise.” Dan noted that Pyas sounded very concerned about his death. The brown haired man smiled.

“Do you fear death dear Pyas?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was interesting to write cause I wasn't sure where I was going with it at first, think I have a plan now though.  
> The names for Pyas and Cael were random, I just looked up what names meant and went with those based on what they mean.  
> Thanks for reading though! I'm always excited when I see that I got kudos or a comment!  
> -ACK215


	5. There is no escape from what's inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's control is non-existent and Phil finally starts to give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> The following chapter involves detailed-ish murder so skip that part if you want. (It will be marked)  
> I'm not that great at making killing scenes though so...

It was a cold morning, the wind howled as it sped through the small spaces between buildings. Rain had not yet fallen, but the swollen black clouds loomed on the horizon, threatening to unleash hell upon the waking city. There were only a few brave souls out and about, darting from shops and hurrying down sidewalks, afraid of getting caught in a downpour. One of these souls did not fear the storm and so walked with more purposeful strides, head tilted downwards and red eyes controlling an unwilling body. 

Pyas did not like the people of this town. They were too anxious, too afraid of the shadows. He supposed that maybe that fear was of him, of what he’d been doing to the people, but it’d been like this before he’d killed. He lifted Dan’s head and stared upwards at the clouds, wishing that they’d break loose and release their bounty. He was tired of waiting. 

“Excuse me?” the voice was young, female, worried. Pyas looked at the girl with an air of disinterest. 

“Yes?” 

“Well uh..I’m new here and I’m a bit lost.” the girl continued, her cheeks coloring and hazel eyes darting around Dan’s face. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her clothes suggested a young woman who was trying too hard to impress. Pyas scoffed and considered walking away but the woman’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Please, I’m just trying to get to the bakery on 7th? I want to beat that storm.” she pointed with a manicured finger at the clouds, which were closer every second. 

“Don’t touch me.” Pyas snapped and her hand was withdrawn, eyes widening and nostrils flaring with fear. 

“I’m sorry...I-”

“Shut up!” Pyas commanded and the girl closed her mouth, taking a step or two backwards. Pyas took a deep breath and made a show of recomposing himself. A smile blossomed on Dan’s lips, and the woman felt her heart speed up as he came closer. “Excuse me for that, I am not myself as of late.” Pyas said and he felt satisfaction at the woman’s relaxation and Dan’s screaming. “Why don’t I escort you to the bakery? Or...the storm’s about the burst, how about you come back to my place? It’s closer.” Everything about his words were suspicious but the woman was stupid, her mind numbing at the handsome man’s smile and charm. 

“Oh, maybe I should.” she mumbled and Pyas knew that he had captivated her. He congratulated himself on a successful spell and took the woman’s arm as he led to what she assumed would be his apartment. 

* * *

 

Phil woke to a large clap of thunder. He bolted upright, his feet clumsily finding the wood beneath him. He felt the dull aching of his muscles but chose to ignore it. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around, finding things quiet and calm save for the rain and thunder roaring in the background. The man held his breath and listened for the sounds of his captor and found there was only silence. He let out a lungful of air and sucked in another, glad that he was alone. 

His mind fell back to his dream and the things Cael had told him. If that were true, then Dan was not Dan, he was being controlled by an entity of malicious intent. Dan had never hurt him, it had been someone else. 

Still, he thought, the fists had been Dan’s, the voice had been Dan’s, the actions had been carried out by Dan. This fact would never go away, and Phil was sure that he and Dan would never be the same. 

He shook his head to clear the remaining fuzziness, and looked in the direction of the door. There was no one to stop him if he left. He could run and escape, leave this place behind. He felt excitement pulsed through his veins and he felt his body moving toward the door, hand reaching for the knob. The door swung open easily and Phil licked his lips in anticipation as he descended the steps, passing empty apartments and skipping every other stair. He reached the front entryway and paused, eyes widening with fear and sweat beading on his forehead. This was it, the way out. 

His hand had just touched the metal of the handle when a burning sensation struck the man and he fell to the ground, his body feeling as though it were on fire. His screams echoed up the stairwell and through tears he could see a dark figure oozing from the walls, it’s body shifting as it made itself fit to pick up the agonized man. He fought to stay conscious as the creature carried him back to the apartment, making chittering noises as if scolding him. The thing laid him in bed and then the burning stopped and Phil could see the figure smile, it’s teeth flashing white as it backed into the shadows. 

Phil laid there for a few moments, feeling the hopelessness surge in his chest and turned onto his side before allowing himself to cry. It was an ugly cry, sobs that shook his entire form and left him feeling empty and lost. He wiped at the last of the tears and stared into the darkness, wondering when this would all end, and when he would be able to live again, because though he was breathing and his heart was beating, he did not feel alive. This was not living. 

* * *

*Murder scene*

Dan’s hands were against the girl’s throat and he pushed her against the brick with a strength that wasn’t his. Her eyes were wide and bursting with tears, her mouth opened and gagging. Pyas was laughing, the sound vicious and alien in Dan’s mouth. The girl’s hands struggled uselessly against the iron grip that held her, legs kicking in a feeble attempt to escape. Pyas only smiled, letting his grip shift to her shoulders, keeping her suspended in air. Her chest heaved as she took in great lungfuls of air, trying to muster enough oxygen and stability to shout for help. Pyas licked his lips and leveled his mouth with hers. 

“You’re so cute when you struggle.” the words were low and suggestive and Pyas felt a shiver run through the girl’s body. 

“P-Please…” she whispered, her face white with terror. Pyas hummed with amusement, running Dan’s tongue down her neck. 

“Oh my darling... “ One hand held the girl in place while the other slipped a knife from Dan’s back pocket. “It’s not fair is it? How you have to die so I can live.” He placed the knife against the girl’s neck, the point hovering too close to the soft flesh. Pyas felt a tingle in his chest as the girl whimpered. “No, no it’s not.” he said and in one fluid motion sliced the knife across the girl’s cheek, smiling at the red the dripped. The girl screamed as he continued, slicing various bits of her arms and legs, deep enough to hurt but not to kill. He then threw her against the ground, standing over the struggling body as she tried to crawl away. Pyas rolled his eyes and leapt in front of her, driving the knife into her back, digging into the flesh viciously. With each thrust the girl screamed louder and Pyas was glad he had raised a silencing spell around the alley. 

He backed away, picking up the girl and slamming her back into the brick wall. She had fallen unconscious and Pyas felt a tinge of annoyance. She was too quick to black out in his opinion. He had wanted to hear the whines and the groans as she felt death creep over her mind. Pyas growed and sliced a clean line across her neck, enjoying the spurt of blood that exploded across his body. He licked at the wound, feeling the power surging through him as the girl’s life energy drained away. When the blood stopped and the body had gone cold, he laid her against the pavement, grabbing her arm and carving his signature symbol into the dead skin. Then he stood and took note of his clothing. Pyas could not wear this out into public. He ignored the gagging of Daniel as he dragged the body into the corner, propping her up against the brick. Standing he sighed and willed himself to appear back in the apartment, a trick he had not yet used and was pleased at it’s success.

* * *

 

The apartment was silent and Pyas stipped himself of the bloody clothes, standing only in his boxers. He scowled as a black oozing figure stepped out from the wall. He sighed and waited for the thing to deliver it’s report. His face reddened with rage as he heard of Phil’s attempt to leave. He turned and marched down the hall to Phil’s bedroom and swung open the door with a great banging sound. 

Phil opened his eyes to the burning red of Pyas’s and felt a bubble of a scream rise in his throat. 

“You cannot leave!” Pyas screeched, the sound halting in Dan’s mouth. “You are  _ mine _ !” Phil blinked and nodded. 

“Okay.” he said softly and Pyas tilted his head.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s obvious that I’m stuck here and that you’re in charge. Dan is gone and so am I. I don’t care anymore. Do whatever you want to me.” Pyas opened and closed his mouth, unused to hearing this tone from his prisoner, who’d have fought and begged. His confusion dulled his anger and he felt no need to hurt the man. He silently backed away, retiring to his own room where Dan was allowed to gain control and the man fell apart, falling asleep to the sound of his own sobbing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened and this chapter is short and shit...i'm sorry.


	6. Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a short little blurb because I've been busy and I don't like not updating regularly so this is what I have. I know it's short but hopefully the next one will be longer.

There was something going on and Officer Jonas had had enough of it. Her eyes skipped over video after video, trying to find anything made by Dan or Phil and finding nothing. Absolutely  _ nothing _ . What the actual fuck? Just the other day she had re-watched one of the old gamingmas videos and now it was gone? 

Letting loose a massive sigh, the young woman pushed away from the desk, running hands through her oily blonde hair. God she really needed a shower. Glancing at the clock she forced herself to her feet. Only three more hours and then she could relax in the relative comfort of her home. Her mind wandered to the photos she’d taken of the two men. (They’d somehow turned up missing when she was trying to explain the situation to her superiors) Dan’s eyes had been covered in black smoke, hiding the color and emotion that was so often displayed in a person’s gaze. The photos had sent a chill down her spine and that was odd considering she’d seen much worse over the years. There was something off putting about the blackness and Officer Jonas was certain it wasn’t the camera, Phil’s eyes had been fine and oh god, how devastated he’d looked. It broke the policewoman’s heart to see them, to know that Dan of all people was the one hurting Phil. 

“Jonas! Stop daydreaming and get over here! We got another murder.” the voice of one of her coworkers brought Officer Jonas out of her daze and she lept up, sprinting out of her tiny office and down the hall to an awaiting patrol car. Her heart thumped unevenly in her chest as she thought of what they might find. The same dead eyes and the same symbol carved deep into a cold body, signaling the kill as the resident serial killer’s latest work. Closing her eyes, Officer Jonas allowed the thrum of the car’s engine to overtake her senses and calm her buzzing nerves. This was not going to be easy to see and it certainly wouldn’t be easy to identify this killer. They’d failed for weeks now, months even...she’d lost count. 

The car’s wheels crunched against loose stones over pavement as it pulled up close to the crime scene. Forensics were already there, going over the tiniest details and taking pictures of the carving. Officer Jonas glanced at the body, seeing that it was a young woman, maybe a teenager, and nearly threw up. It wasn’t the most gruesome killing she’d seen but it unnerved her that this woman, this  _ girl _ had her life stolen for no reason. Anger bubbled in Officer Jonas’s chest and she looked away quickly. She hoped that this would be over with soon and that this sick murderer, whoever they were, would be rotting behind bars. Licking her dry lips, the young woman went to join a few officers in their conversation with the witness. 

* * *

 

“You are too stupid.” Pyas spat, pacing restlessly in front of Dan as the brown haired man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Oh yes, because  _ I _ was the one who lost it when Phil accepted that he was property. Yeah that’s it.” 

“You be quiet! Or I’ll do something you’ll regret.” Pyas threatened and Dan gave him a look. He’d heard that before, seen it before, he wasn’t frightened of it. Yet, his mind reminded him, it might not affect him much but every word Pyas took as the wrong answer ended in Phil’s punishment. 

“Ok.” Dan whispered and Pyas grinned. 

“That’s better.” 

“Are you going to kill me now or?” Dan said sullenly looking at the demon with gleaming eyes. 

“I...I’d rather not.” Pyas answered uneasily, shifting his feet. “I want to play with Phil some more especially since he’s given up.” Pyas watched as Dan’s face fell. Phil had stopped fighting, stopped caring. Everything that made him Phil was gone. 

“That’s your fault.” Dan snapped glaring at the thing that had caused so much pain in these past few months. “You took Phil away from me and broke him so that nothing was left. You are the one who ruined our lives. We were  _ fine _ before. We wanted to get married, have a family. And you just...you broke that dream.” Dan sank to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. “Please just kill me...I did those things to Phil. It won’t be the same anymore. My face will only remind him of the things that have been done.” Pyas blinked in surprise. Dan had never been so weak in front of him in this mindscape. It was...interesting. 

“Daniel.” Pyas said softly, making a decision. “I will not kill you or Phil.” Dan’s head snapped up and he looked at the demon with surprise. 

“What?” Pyas grimaced.

“I cannot explain it...but I can’t bring myself to kill you and even now...I find it unappealing to hurt Phil. I am not supposed to feel this way you understand. This is tearing me apart.” The demon's face was riddled with anguish. He looked at Dan and the brown haired man could feel the conflict behind the reddened irises. 

“You aren’t going to hurt us anymore?” Dan asked his voice high with disbelief. Pyas swallowed hard and nodded, his face taut and cheeks reddening. 

“I will still need to kill...otherwise I will die.” Dan’s face darkened.

“Then get out of me. Go find someone else to mess with.” 

“I can’t leave you.” Pyas shouted, grabbing hold of Dan’s wrist. “I have become attached to your very soul. We would both die.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Dan said hotly. “If you’re gone than Phil can break away and go live his own life, a happier life.” He tried to hide the breaking in his voice but Pyas heard it anyway. 

“I’m sorry Daniel.” Pyas muttered inching away. “You just don’t understand.” 

 


	7. Fighting

 

The night air was cold and Phil let it wash over him in shivering waves, his eyes closed and white knuckled hands clutching the railing. He knew that this was just a dream, but he wanted to savor the feeling of freedom as he stood on the balcony of this wretched apartment.

“Relaxing?” the boy’s voice was amused and Phil jumped at the noise. He turned slowly to meet Cael, who watched with wide eyes. 

“Yeah...until you got here.” Phil muttered and Cael shrugged.

“Don’t mind me, I just have news about your possible escape and stuff.” he wriggled his eyebrows and Phil’s heart leapt in his chest. Escape? “Ah, I knew that would get your attention.”

“What is it?” Phil questioned, impatiently. 

“Well It’s more of a chance really, not solid.” Cael started and glanced up at Phil, his mouth drawn tightly. “But I think it’s plausible.” 

“Does it involve that demon’s death?” Phil asked his voice laced with anger, ice creeping into his glare. Cael backed away, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s up in the air at this point but, yes.” 

“Tell me then.” Phil retorted and Cael smiled.

“We need to lure Pyas out of Dan’s body and keep him anchored in this world rather than Dan’s headspace.” the boy explained and Phil nodded.

“But isn’t he connected to Dan even when he’s outside of him?” Phil asked remembering the tendrils that had attached Pyas to Dan’s motionless form. Cael nodded his blonde hair bouncing. 

“Yeah but he can disconnect for a certain time, allowing for us to fight him.” 

“And how do we do that?” Phil questioned, glancing upwards at the glittering stars, finding their twinkling calming to his over excited mind. Cael made a frustrated noise and ran fingers through his messy hair. 

“That’s the thing. I’ll need to get into your world in order to battle Pyas...and for that I need a host to let me in.” 

“Use me.” Phil said immediately. Cael winced and shook his head. 

“I can’t. Pyas marked you, meaning I cannot take you on as a host. He wanted to make sure none of my people could, knowing that we would try to help you.” Cael watched solemnly as Phil made a strangled noise in his throat and turned his back. Phil wanted this plan to work, but without another person...both he and Dan were trapped. 

“Then how is this going to work?” he snapped, and Cael gave him a pitying look. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Then go away!” Phil shouted and without looking, he knew that the boy had left. He slid down, putting his face into his hands and sobbed.

* * *

 

Dan was growing tired of being a puppet. This demon had stolen his body, his love, his life and he was left to sit in the shadows of his own mind and watch as this imposter went through the motions, adding a few of his own. He was beginning to lose hope that he would ever be free of this dark entity who was suddenly proclaiming his love. It was not okay. He stretched his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating on seeing what the demon saw. 

* * *

 

Pyas woke up to the alarm and snarled, throwing a pillow at the electronic machine. The pillow did nothing and he swatted a pale hand at the button, managing to hit it on the third try. He sat up and ran his hand over his face, yawning. He felt different today, lighter maybe. He frowned and thought about his conversation with his host. It had been difficult to confess attraction and Dan hadn’t seemed happy about it. Well, he’d have to get used to it, and it wasn’t as if Pyas was going to kill him. 

The demon pulled himself out of bed, padding into the kitchen in search of food. It was here that he found Phil absentmindedly stirring a bowl of soggy cereal. 

“Phil?” he asked and the older man looked up slowly, eyes not seeming to register that Dan’s body stood there. “Are you okay?” Pyas asked coming closer. 

“Dan?” Phil whispered. “Is that you?” 

“No. It’s Pyas, love.” 

“Then I’m fine.” Phil answered staring back into his cereal. 

“No!” Pyas yelled and Phil flinched, eyes moving slowly again to meet Dan’s red ones. Pyas swallowed and tried again. “I mean,” he softened. “I know you’re not okay...and I’m sorry.” Phil tilted his head and let the spoon drop quietly into his bowl. 

“You’re sorry?” he echoed and his brows knit together. 

“Yes, I know I..uh, mistreated you...but I want to try again. I know I’m supposed to be a demon without remorse and stuff but...you and Dan have taught me so much.” Pyas ran through the sentence, his words blurring and running together. Phil stared at him with a confused expression, anger leaking into his icy gaze. 

“We’ve taught you so much?” Phil questioned, fists clenching in his lap. “After all these months...now you decide to be nice?” His voice rose in volume and Pyas blinked in surprise. “You don’t understand what’s it felt like...I can never get over what happened...and you expect me to  _ forgive _ you?” Phil stood and met the demon’s red eyes. “I don’t love you, I never will, so you can go ahead and kill me...If that will end this. Don’t tell me you love me...not after all of this.” Pyas opened his mouth and closed it, stepping away from the black haired man. Phil advanced, seeing that he was not going to be hurt. “You took away my life! You took away Dan! You don’t deserve to say those words. You don’t deserve to be sorry because I know that you aren’t.” the man’s chest was heaving and Pyas only grinned.

“You say this now...but one day you will love me.” Phil’s vision went red and then Pyas was on the floor, a hand clutching his left eye and Phil was standing above him, fist at his side. Phil gasped and backed away, he had hit Dan! No...he had hit that  _ thing _ . He had been the powerful one for once. Pyas shook his head and got to his feet. 

“You don’t know what you’ve done…” he said threateningly, taking a step toward Phil, who raised his fists. This time he would fight back. Maybe this was the way to fight Pyas, to go free. 

As the two men squared off, a doorbell’s annoying chime rang through the apartment and Dan growled, stomping to the door. He opened it to a very serious looking woman who grabbed his wrist and stared directly into his eyes as she said, “Daniel Howell you are under arrest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been extremely tired because swim season has started up again and my coach just loves those long, hard sets...  
> Anyways my creativity level has been pretty low lately and so I'm glad I was able to come up with this. It's short I know but I'm not sure I can sit down and make anything really long sorry. I hope you enjoy it though.  
> -ACK215


	8. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyas is finally going home

Pyas blinked, his gaze on the hand wrapped around his arm. This was new. “Really?” he said slowly, a smile playing on Dan’s lips. Officer Jonas’s eyebrows knit as she looked at the man in slight confusion.

“Yes.” she answered nodding at Phil, who watched with wide eyes. “I have reason to believe that you are abusing this man.”

“Do you have any proof?” he laughed, wrenching his wrist from the woman’s grip.

“I-I…” Officer Jonas sputtered and Pyas smiled smugly.

“You sad little thing, trying to save your idol are we?” he watched as the woman flinched, amused at her poor planning. “I see what this is, you can’t convince anyone of our, well let’s call it situation, and you’ve decided to take it into your own hands. How incredibly brave considering…” he trailed away, eyes bright with mischief. “It doesn’t matter.” the officer said shakily.

“I won’t let you hurt Phil anymore.” her eyes slid over to meet Phil’s and her cheeks colored as she saw how tortured the man was. “That’s what you think darling.” Pyas exclaimed, dancing over to wrap his arms around Phil.

“But you cannot take him from me. Only another one of my kind can do that.”

“What?” Officer Jonas questioned, stepping forward, hand resting on her holster.

“Don’t even try shooting, the bullets won’t kill me.” Pyas said smugly, grip tightening around his prey. Phil trembled in his grasp, wondering if he would witness this woman’s death.

“Fine.” the woman said, lifting her chin. “But you have to let him go. Can’t you see how you’re hurting him?”

“I am perfectly aware.” Pyas’s tone was clipped and angry. “I am trying to make amends.”

“Amends? When he bears so many scars?” Officer Jonas screamed. She threw her hands up and shook her head. “How can a person ever forgive someone like you after you’ve done something like that?”

“You don’t even know what I’ve done.” Pyas hissed. “You’re just making assumptions.”

“Correct ones.” Officer Jonas snapped. Pyas’s face darkened and he stepped toward the officer, hands reaching out.

“Stop it!” Phil cried out, grabbing at Dan’s shirt. “Please don’t kill her.” he said softly, looking at Pyas with a pleading expression. Pyas growled and shoved him away.

“I don’t need your opinion!” he roared as Phil fell backwards. Officer Jonas yelled and rushed toward Pyas, her body slamming into his. Phil’s head hit the floor and blackness seeped into his vision. He stayed down as the officer and Dan grappled in the narrow entryway. He blinked as Cael stepped out from the wall, smiling at him.The boy raised a finger to his lips and laughed silently before slipping into Officer Jonas’s body. At once Pyas recoiled, hands steaming. “You!” he shrieked. Officer Jonas straightened, a glowing grin stretching her lips.

“Me.” she said, and her voice was somehow higher and more edged.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Pyas continued, eyes smoking as black seeped from the corners of the sockets. “I claimed this place!”

“You didn’t claim her.” Cael said calmly and took another step toward the demon, who backed away.

“This isn’t fair! Don’t you understand? I love them!” “Demons aren’t capable of love Pyas. You know that.” Cael tilted his head.

“You are mixed up aren’t you? You just need to go home.” He spoke with a warm, familiarity and Pyas swallowed.

“I don’t want to go home. That place is not...it’s not here.”

“I understand Pyas, this world is appealing.” Cael nodded the officer’s head, smile sympathetic. “But Dan and Phil do not need you, and you have just ruined their lives. If you really love them...then you must leave them.”

“I won’t!” Pyas looked for Phil, who had chosen to stay on the floor.

“Then I guess this will be much more painful for you.” Cael said, advancing on the panic stricken Pyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is extremely short but I want to get something out before I forget about this again. I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but school and swimming have kept me away from writing for a while.


	9. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So final battle?

The air had turned cold and dark, the two entities circling each other with snarls curling lips and eyes playing games. Pyas had fists clenched, standing in front of Phil, trembling with a combination of both fear and anticipation. Cael, on the other hand, seemed much more carefree, his expression loose and hands ready.

“You’re going to hide are you?” the boy’s voice taunted and Pyas growled.

“I’m not hiding.”

“Oh? Then why do you stay in that form? You know it’s much easier to fight without these mortal shells.” Cael spoke evenly, daring to extend a ghost-like hand from the Officer’s body. Pyas glanced at the hand, seemingly torn. His head jerked as he swatted Cael’s hand away.

“I don’t want to leave him.” the demon’s voice had gone quiet. Cael let out a long sigh and shook his head, the officer’s hair falling into his face.

“You are so confused Pyas! You do not love them. They do not love you. You’ve built your perception of them on top of their existing love. These feelings you’ve been having? They aren’t real.” Pyas shook violently.

“No! This isn’t fake! I know my own emotions!” he shouted and Cael’s pitying expression did not lessen.

“The transfer of your essence into Dan got messed up. His emotions changed yours...albeit over a period of time. But this...this isn’t you. Come home Pyas. I won’t take you in...not this time. I’ll help you set up a new life...one without humans.”

“I don’t believe you.” came the cold response and Cael shrugged.

“I’m the one who freed you.” This caused a gasp from Phil, who stared at Cael in shock. “I’m sorry Phil….I didn’t know what he would do. He….He was my friend.”

“Once. Not anymore apparently.” Pyas hissed. “If you were my friend...you wouldn’t take them away from me.”

“If we were friends, you’d understand why I have to do this. Why you can’t keep these humans. It’s the law.”

“It’s pretty obvious I have no love for the law.” Pyas laughed dryly, red eyes narrowing. “But of course you would.”

“I am a creature of the light, it’s what I’m made for.” Cael pointed out and Pyas ran a hand through Dan’s oily hair.

“And I am a creature of darkness. This is what I’m made for.” Cael sighed once more and took a step forward.

“Remember that I tried to reason with you...this is what you wanted.” Pyas let out a screech of fury as Cael flung himself from the officer’s body, pushing Pyas’s burning form out of Dan. Phil scampered away, watching as the two ghost-like apparitions grappled in the hallway. Neither had truly left their hosts; lines of energy still connected the two beings to the prone humans. Phil winced as Pyas dug his nails into the sides of Cael’s neck. In response, the angelic boy breathed something that looked like a light colored frost at the demon and Pyas recoiled in pain. Phil moved from the doorway, running to Dan’s side, wondering if he could somehow wake Dan; to get him to fight.

“Hey...Dan? Uh, it’s me.” Phil whispered, holding the man’s head in his hands. “I kinda want to be free...don’t you? So uh...let’s fight together, hey?” He bowed his head over Dan’s face. “Please? So we can stop all this?” Phil’s lips brushed Dan’s pale skin and tears formed in his eyes. They were so close! Pyas roared, flinging fire at Cael, who dodged and spit frost. He held out his palms and a blinding blue light shot directly into Pyas’s eyes. The demon howled and stumbled. At the same time, Dan’s eyes shot open and he sat upright, forehead colliding into Phil’s.

“Ugh!” Phil exclaimed as Dan glared at Pyas with brown eyes that burned with something other than the demon's fire, but with the hatred, he felt for the thing. He got to his feet, and Pyas blinked rapidly, sensing his weakness. Dan ground his teeth and poured every emotion he had into his words, pushing against the demon with all of his strength.

"GET OUT!” The yell had an immediate effect. Pyas was thrown across the room and every tendril of red energy connecting him to Dan was severed. Phil reached forward to catch Dan as he fell, relief spread out over his features. He was free. “No!” Pyas screamed and he tried to claw his way back toward Dan and Phil, who huddled together, sobs shaking both their skinny frames. Cael stood between them and the demon, determination on his face and a silver rope glowing in his grip.

“Pyas.” Cael’s voice was strong and left no room for pity for the creature that had exhausted all of its last chances. “You must pay for this crime.”

“No!” Pyas screamed again, the sound raw and carnal. His eyes were flickering with red flames and his hands had extended into claws. “I will not surrender!”

“I’m not asking you to,” Cael said, throwing the rope around the demon’s neck and pulling tight. Pyas screeched in a long, terrible, strangled sounding way. He thrashed and spit at Cael, who watched with emotionless eyes. It was a few more minutes before the movement stopped and Pyas’s form stopped burning, the fire fading into a smoky black, which merged with another form that had seeped from the walls. The second shadow nodded to Cael and disappeared into the husk of Pyas. Cael swallowed and bent beside the body, whispering before Pyas’s form sunk into the old wood of the hallway. He turned back to a crying Dan and Phil and gave them a small smile before waving his hands and causing a wave of blinding white to envelop everything in a final sort of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update..finally. Sorry for not working on this too much.   
> I hope it's okay? I dunno. I think it's pretty good for a story I've somewhat lost motivation in. But whatever. Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
